


Pity the demon

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demon, M/M, Murderer, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 16:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15800688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Being a demon is a lonely gig, making friends is hard because you have this uncontrollable urge to murder them. People don’t like you because you’re different, even if you look like a perfectly sculpted god or goddess.





	Pity the demon

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never really properly written anything before and I understand it may Hebrew bad but it’s just a hobby so please, don’t be mean, constructive criticism is great though :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry if it’s bad, I’ve never properly written anything, let alone with original characters, also side note, this is completely based off a life I created in the Sims 4 so... that’s something.

Being a demon is a lonely gig, making friends is hard because you have this uncontrollable urge to murder them. People don’t like you because you’re different, even if you look like a perfectly sculpted god or goddess.

It all started in a small town, Willows Creek. It was a mysterious place, it reeked of something... dark? The crows seemed to nest in every corner of the town, following you around like they’re stalking you, waiting to prey on you. But of course that’s just paranoia taking over. 

Back in 1906 there lived a family, the Mills, much like the town something loomed over them, a haunting aura. They were the richest family in town, and yet despite their wealth, which you’d assume would bring them joy, they all dressed dull, their clothes the perfect representation of Willows Creek. 

There was Johnson Mills, the man of the house, Isabelle Mills, his wife and mother to their children, Elizabeth and Jeremiah. Johnson and Isabelle’s relationship was questioned by everyone, Johnson was a man in his late 40’s to early 50’s while Isabelle looked as though she was in her early to mid 30’s. This was questioned because their first born child is 16, although they lived in a time where things were less developed, this was something that certainly left the people un-eased. the problem is nobody would dare question the wealthiest man in Willows Creek, a man who had the Police under control like his little puppets.

Then Isabelle found herself with child, not an ordinary child, just another thing to add to the dark mysteries of the town. Everybody could tell there was something wrong with this child, especially at the rate it was growing, or more likely the fact Isabelle was once caught stuffing her face with raw meat like it was nothing. Although the child did grow at an alarmingly fast rate.

It was June 6th when the child was born, a beautiful baby boy named Jacob, but from the second he was born, Johnson sensed he was evil, insisting to his wife he was the spawn of Satan. He wanted to refuse fathering the child, but he heard voices saying he must or his life would be in danger. They were yet again in another situation where there was just no help, Isabelle didn’t want to lose her husband but more importantly she needed support for her newborn child and two teenagers. She got by with his insanities until Jacob turned 4. 

This was when tragedy struck, Johnson had been pushed to the edge, the voices in his head becoming more frequent, beginning to haunt him in his dreams too, the one place he used to be able to escape to. The voices told him to do the unspeakable, to kill his wife, that it would set him and his family free. He considered it, she’d been calling him crazy and denying his allegations against their child since his birth. She made him feel alone and scared, why shouldn’t he do it? 

He did.

She was gone, lay there in the parlour lifeless, blood flooding the floor and dripping through the floorboards onto the ground floor. 

Elizabeth and Jeremiah ran to see what had happened only to find their father with a gun in his hand and their mother dead. The screams from his children echoed in Johnson’s ear, it was heartbreaking. 

This wasn’t the end of the tragedy to bestow the Mills, in fact the second one happened mere seconds later, Elizabeth had ran to grab Jacob and run. Unfortunately other plans were already being put into action, they smelled the smoke seep through the crack in the door, and then the heat that radiated from it. 

Then the click. The doors had been locked leaving the 4 remaining members of the Mills trapped. Yet only 3 had panic, Jacob wasn’t calm because he was a toddler, far from it. He fully understood what was happening, the obvious assumption was that he was the fires creator, unless all toddlers are fireproof?

That’s where it ended for 4/5 of the Mills, the fire killed Johnson, Elizabeth and Jeremiah, they all died in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it and if you have any constructive criticism please tell me, just don’t be mean about it :)


End file.
